


A New Experience

by myravenspirit



Series: The Kinky Series [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternative Ship, F/M, Kimi is a cougar, crack ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Kimi decides she wants to experience what all the fuss is about by taking a human lover. Her ex-husband and son seem content with humans. She decides to experiment with the one person she knows that will be easy to seduce: Kohaku.Part of the Kinky Series. (Rin and Miroku are siblings in this AU series).
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, Kohaku/Sesshoumaru's Mother (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: The Kinky Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983325
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	A New Experience

It had been a mild curiosity that led her to inviting her son and daughter-in-law’s human friend over. She had used the guise of purchasing a piece of his work in order to have him deliver it to her place. Kimi had asked him to bring it to her bedroom and he had gladly followed her.

She had heard his heart thunder in his chest as she swayed her hips. The scent of arousal rolling off him was enticing enough to make her want to turn around and have him in her hallway.

Seducing him was going to be easier than she ever anticipated.

Now Kimi sipped her whiskey slowly as she sat in her plush armchair by the fire. She looked down at the mop of dark hair between her thighs. She stroked the head and felt hands on her gartered hips pull her closer to the edge of the chair.

She shut amber eyes blissfully as he threw her legs over his shoulders and felt his tongue circling on her clit. He groaned against her as she involuntarily bucked her hips.

She’s never had a human lover; he will be her first.

 _At least he knows how to use that tongue,_ she breathily sighs out and then lets out a high-pitched moan as blunt nailed fingers slide into her. A type of play that was always dangerous with her ex-husband.

“Kami you taste so good,” the man groaned and pulls back, fingers crooking and pumping lazily in her.

She yanks him up by cupping his face, mindful of her claws. She feverishly kisses him, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. He engages with the kiss, tongue wrapping around hers, teasing her before pulling away and kissing down her chin to her neck. “I want you,” he whispers out thickly.

She nods. “Bed, it’s right over there Kohaku,” she manages to say as she feels the beginning of her orgasm. “Just…I’m,” she stops as Kohaku nods against her neck. She feels the pressure of his thumb on her clit roughly pressing and circling as he slips a third finger in. She shuts her eyes and comes on his fingers, hearing his soft timber voice praising her for letting go.

She’s never reached her orgasm so fast.

She collects herself and pushes his shoulders back. His brown eyes stare at her curiously, left brow raised.

She questioned her decision to bring him to her bedroom for a split second, but she had not only been curious about the man who was friends with her son and daughter-in-law, she was in awe of fearlessness in dealing with her cool son.

“Kimi do you want to stop?” He asked her gently.

“Iie, I’m still trying to figure out why a young strapping man like yourself is interested in bedding an old woman like myself,” she said with a quirk of her lips.

“By youkai standards, you are not old. I don’t usually go for older women, but there is something about you,” he said with a grin.

“Touga didn’t put you up to this? Iza-chan?” She asked him as she crossed her legs.

“Nope, but my brother-in-law asked me if I was interested in you,” Kohaku answered honestly.

She raised a brow waiting for his response. She heard his heart flutter and a blush crept on his tanned cheeks. She certainly wanted to hear his explanation.

“Well um… Miroku came over a couple weeks ago for some tools and found me…ha-well this is harder to admit to,” Kohaku laughed with embarrassment.

“Go on or we will not go to the bed,” she warned him coolly.

His eyes snapped to her face then glanced to the bed to his right. She could scent his arousal steadily becoming heavier and muskier. She had an idea of what he was going to confess to but wanted to hear it from his lips.

“I was jacking off to a picture of you…in my living room in the middle of the day,” he admitted, cheeks pink.

“Curious, what sort of photo was it, Kohaku?” She asked and slid her foot forward and rubbed the bulged front of his jeans.

“Uh…” he groaned out and gripped her calf as she continued to toe his clothed erection. He shut his eyes and she smirked. “It was a picture from when you did the modelling gig years ago,” he admitted.

“Which one Kohaku? I modeled as a rebellious daughter until I married Touga and had Sesshomaru,” she reminded him coolly.

“The one in Fiji…waterfall…just the bikini bottom. Arms crossed over your tits…onegai,” he pleaded, brown eyes opening with pupils fully dilated.

She remembered that photo shoot. It was where she met Touga as her father had arranged the meeting. As inu youkai there are only so many to choose from. She never regretted marrying Touga, she loved him dearly as friend now.

There was a lot of trust between them, after all they had a son together.

But now she wanted something else, someone else.

She slid her foot up, lacquered toenails under Kohaku’s chin. “You did well in your confession. Scoot back. I am going to lay on the bed, and you will undress as I direct you. Understood?” She asked him.

“Hai,” he said with a nod.

She swung her foot and stood with ease and grace before sauntering over to her bed. She could feel more slick gather between her thighs at the prospect of being fucked, feeling the weight of a man’s body over her, or being able to ride a cock. She had toed his dick long enough to know Kohaku was blessed with a healthy endowment that she was going to selfishly use all night.

Kimi dropped her short open robe to the floor and remained in her bra, garter, and stockings. Her thong was long gone with a couple convenient snaps of torn fabric by Kohaku. She crawled up onto the bed, swaying her ass and hips before turning and curling onto her side, hand propping up her head.

She inhaled his scent and watched as he stood up slowly.

“Walk to the edge here Kohaku, just to where the robe is. I want to see you take off your sweater first, you must be getting warm, dear,” she purred out.

Kohaku swallowed thickly but obeyed her commands. He walked over casually and stopped at where her robe was on the floor. He crossed his arms, grabbing the hem and then pulling the sweater up and off his torso then over his head. He dropped in on the floor and stood before her shirtless.

She studied his torso carefully, from the dark pebbled nipples begging for a nip from her to the six pack on his abdomen. “Hm, I suppose being a professional glass maker is a good profession,” she hummed out. She then saw on his inner arm a burn, her amber eyes flicking to the red skin. “Does that not hurt?” She asked him.

Kohaku looked at it. “Oh, I got distracted when Sango let Kin’u run about my shop. Sango thought I had everything off and cold,” he said honestly.

She sat up on her knees. “Give me your arm,” Kimi said with both hands out.

Kohaku held out his burned arm and she took his hand and elbow gently and stared at the burn. She could feel its heat still. “It happened the other day, it hasn’t blistered yet. I could wrap it up quickly if its unseemly,” he told her, and she could smell his unease.

She rubbed his wrist gently. “Nonsense. Have you ever heard of an inu daiyoukai’s special quality?” She asked him, amber eyes peeking up at his face through her lashes.

Kohaku blinked for a moment and then nodded with a frown on his brow. “Healing saliva? I think I’ve seen Sesshomaru lick Rin’s wound once, they were in the kitchen at Sango and Miroku’s. There was a yelp from Rin, and we ran to see blood on the counter, knife on the floor, but Sesshomaru licking her index finger,” he explained.

“Observant,” Kimi said with a nod. “That is very true. Sesshomaru and Touga both have healing saliva but as a female, mine is stronger. Hold still,” she hummed out and leaned down. She licked his arm slowly with strokes of her tongue on his heated flesh.

She pulled away and opened her eyes to see the flesh healed. “There,” she said with a smirk. “Now I can pin you later to the bed without hurt your forearm,” she hummed out.

“Onegai,” Kohaku breathed out.

Kimi looked at his pants. “Take them off quickly then, socks too,” she told him.

Kohaku nodded and unbuttoned his fly quickly, zipper pulled down slowly before he pushed his pants down and stepped out of them, kicking them aside. He took off his socks one at time staring at her.

Naked he waited for her next command. Kimi admired his erection that stood proud, veins thrumming loudly in his cock. He was not as long as Touga, but the girth was certainly something that piqued her interest. The steady rise and fall of Kohaku’s chest reminded her that he was eagerly waiting for her next choice of words.

“Kohaku, be honest, how do you want me?” She asked as she unsnapped her bra in the front, cupping her breasts and saw his chest rise and fall faster with a hitch in his breathing.

“Every way…I want to take you slowly, then I want to roll you over and pound into you, then I want you bouncing on my cock,” he groaned, and she saw his hand shoot down to his neglected shaft. He grasped it and stroked it slowly. “How do you want me?” He asked her with a grin.

She watched as he stroked himself. She admired the way he swiped his thumb over the weeping head and then used it for lubrication. His wrist turned and twisted about as he gave her a show. She licked her lips and tossed her bra aside quickly.

“Keep the stockings on,” he told her as she reached down to unclip the garter.

She huffed gently. “Presumptuous Kohaku, such hubris to command a daiyoukai!”

He let go of his length and placed his left knee on the bed. She stared at the muscled thigh as it was close to her. “Am I? I think inu daiyoukai like it when a ningen commands them,” he said hoarsely as he leaned down and lifted her chin.

She stared into his dark eyes and then felt his lips on hers, gliding gently before his tongue pressed into her mouth, practically thrusting in and out, crudely mimicking the actions he would soon be doing with his cock into her cunt.

He pulled back and smirked. “Lay back Kimi,” he told her.

She found herself silently obeying, moving up the bed and laying back against the pillows.

Kohaku kneeled at his forgotten jeans and then followed her up onto the bed.

“A condom?” She huffed out.

“Are you still fertile? I’m clean,” Kohaku added.

She hummed for a moment and waved her hand. “I haven’t had a heat cycle in over a decade, surely I’m an old crone now,” she huffed out dramatically.

Kohaku shook his head. “You barely look thirty-five in ningen years. But fine…we’ll go bare,” he tossed the packet to her bedside table.

He pulled her thighs apart and moved closer. He leaned over her, kissing her slowly as she felt his hand between their bodies, guiding himself to rub and tease along her slick folds. The head of his cock teasing her sensitive clit.

“Kohaku that’s not how you make love, you need to slide _inside_ ,” she chided with a smirk.

Kohaku slapped her thigh, “Impatient! When was the last time you had sex? I’m lubing myself up,” he told her.

She gasped at the stinging impact of his hand on her thigh. She wanted that again but was not going to admit it. Kimi rolled her hips, rubbing his chest with her hands.

Both panting and staring at each other. Kohaku shifted against her and then groaned as he pressed into her.

She tossed her head back and moaned at the feeling of him entering her, stretching her.

He didn’t just slam into her in the heat of the moment.

Touga had been a good lover, always making her cum. But together they were always heated and worked for it too fast and it was always a rough entrance.

Kohaku on the other hand was gentle as he entered her, slowly thrusting and working himself in her. She leaned her head up and stared at his face, his eyes concentrated on her as if checking on her at the same time.

He bottomed out and she grabbed him roughly, pulling him down for another kiss. This one more sloppy and heated as they moaned and groaned against each other. She ran her fingers through his loose hair, usually in a ponytail. She felt his rough finger pads on her soft, smooth skin of her hips, sides and then her breasts.

She pulled back from the kiss and watched as Kohaku leaned back and stared at his hands cupping, molding, and squeezing her breasts.

“Perfect,” he breathed out.

“Kohaku will you ever move?” She asked him.

He let go of her breasts and rested his weights on his palms, he circled his hips before pulling back and sinking back into her slowly. He repeated the motions, and she followed his movements with the canting of her own hips.

“Faster,” she demanded.

Kohaku sped up and snapped his hips into her, sliding a hand between them and rubbing her clit again.

Kimi placed a palm against her headboard behind her. “I’m not fragile, fuck me Kohaku!” She demanded.

Kohaku huffed and snapped harder and faster into her. “This? Is this what you need?” He asked her.

“Oh hai! Right there!” She cried out and let out a series of moans, her back arching off the bed.

She clamped her eyes shut and let him fuck her. She felt her body tighten and release again, her body shaking and quaking beneath his.

“Oh fuck,” she panted out.

Kohaku was staring down at her, slowing down his strokes. “Can you come again?” He asked her.

“Top, I need to be on top!” She growled at him.

He wrapped his arm down around her petite waist and rolled them. She gasped and moaned at the movements.

She placed his hands on his corded muscles. She rolled her hips on his length and started a slow rhythm, coming off her last orgasm. “How are you still hard without coming yet?”

“I had an ex-girlfriend who was into tantric sex. I can come without actually releasing…but onegai, I really want to release,” he groaned and held her hips. “Can I come inside?” He asked.

She moved on him faster, the prospect of him filling her cunt with his seed had her moaning. She grabbed his hands and moved them to her breasts. “Don’t come until I come again,” she told him.

“Wouldn’t imagine being so rude,” Kohaku chuckled out, hips pistoning up into her quickly. “Come on Kimi, I’ve been hard since you pulled me into your room,” Kohaku groaned.

She worked herself on his length and leaned forward, hands on his chest. “How long have you lasted before?” She asked him coyly.

“Aw fuck…iie, onegai let me come!” Kohaku groaned and pumped harder up into her. “Come on my cock, I want to feel it,” he begged.

“How long?” She asked again.

“Se…Seven hours,” he groaned.

“Kohaku I would like a repeat of this night, but I want to try tantric sex, would you be willing?” She asked him and changed her canting rhythm to bounces on his cock.

“Hai, hai! I’ll…hnngh…will give you everything!” He groaned and bent his knees.

She fell forward, but his arms moved quickly and held her to him. She gasped and moaned in his ear as he quickly pumped into her. She snuck a hand between them and touched her clit.

“Kami, you’re fluttering…squeezing me so tightly,” he groaned out.

“Ah-ah-ah Kohaku,” she breathed out and came, burying her face into his collarbone. 

“Fuck…” Kohaku groaned, and she felt his hips move out of rhythm before the hot feeling of being filled with his cum. His arms crushing her to him. “Kimi,” he groaned out her name.

She recovered faster than him and slowly sat up on him. She rubbed his chest and abdomen. “Kohaku? Are you alright?” She asked him.

His eyes were closed, and he nodded, gulping in air. “That was the best sex I’ve ever had,” he groaned and opened his eyes to look up at her. “I would love to do it all over again,” he said with a smirk.

She slapped his abs gently. “Insatiable. I thought ningen men just fucked, come, and then roll off and go to sleep?” She teased.

He leaned up on his elbows and winked at her. “Get me some Gatorade and a snack and I’ll be good in thirty minutes,” he said with a smirk.

She thought about the prospect as she ran and kneaded her fingers over his tanned flesh. “Kohaku, I’ll meet you in the kitchen,” she said with a purr and got off his softened length. She swung off the bed and could feel everything dripping out of her as she made her way to the bathroom down the hall.

Kohaku had her now bent over her kitchen table. The table protested as he pounded into her.

“Kami I want to live in your pussy,” he groaned.

“Don’t be crude,” she chided and then yelped as she felt the stinging slap. “Again!” she demanded.

Kohaku pounded into her, slapping her ass when she asked for it. Both groaning and moaning loudly.

Kimi heard something that had her lift her head in her haze of pleasure.

Something jingled but Kohaku pulled her chin and covered her mouth with his lips, demanding so much in his kiss.

“Hop up on the table,” he rumbled out as he broke off the kiss. He pulled out and he lifted her up onto the table. She hooked her ankles around his back as he moved his shaft back into her.

“Kiss me,” she demanded. Kohaku obliged her with a smirk.

“Demanding,” he whispered against her lips.

“Haha-ue!” A male voice shouted.

Kimi broke from the kiss and looked over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru standing there with a hand over his eyes and one over Rin’s eyes. “Oh, why are you two here darlings?” She called out. Kohaku stilled against her and bowed his head to her breasts.

“Haha-ue…you didn’t show up for dinner,” Rin said softly with a smirk on her lips. “But I understand that you have needs. You could have texted,” she snickered.

“Rin you realize she fucked Kohaku,” Sesshomaru commented.

“Ooh iie, I didn’t. But onii-san said Kohaku had a thing for her. Good for them!” Rin chuckled out.

“Is Kimi alright…you two are taking …whoa!” Touga stopped behind Rin and stared at Kimi sitting on her kitchen table naked, and Kohaku still buried inside. “Alright kids, we’ll leave Kimi and…Kohaku? ... wow…okay! Bye Kimi. Bye Kohaku,” Touga said as he lifted Rin up around her middle and carried her out of the apartment with Sesshomaru spinning on his heel and quickly following his father and wife out.

The door slammed and then Kimi heard the louds squeals in the hallway. Even Kohaku winced.

“Gomen,” he said and pulled out gently.

“Uh-uh, where do you think you are going?” She asked him.

“Um…your family caught us in the middle of sex,” Kohaku huffed out gently. “Kagome and Rin are squealing in the hallway.”

“You’re right. Go make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back,” she promised him with a wink.

She hopped off the table and grabbed her discarded robe. She tied it shut and marched to the door of her apartment. She opened it and stepped into the hallway. “Alright you lot, listen up!” She called to her family and the extended members.

Izayoi smiled at her as Rin and Kagome stared at her as they hugged each tightly. A mix of joy and fear at her tone in their expressions.

Touga raised a brow while Sesshomaru glared at her. Inuyasha looked as amused as Sango and Miroku did.

“I am woman, I am a sexual being,” she started.

“Stop!” Sesshomaru growled out. A look of deep pain on his visage.

She marched up to her son and grabbed his tie, pulling him down to stare at her on her level. “I enjoy sex. I love it! I don’t care what you think about my relationship. If I want to fuck Kohaku’s brains out I will,” Kimi growled out.

“Please be gentle with my little brother,” Sango pleaded quietly.

Kimi glanced to Sango and nodded before looking back to Sesshomaru who looked sick to his stomach. “I understand that tonight you and Rin, as well as Inuyasha and Kagome planned to celebrate the pregnancies, but I forgot. I am alright and you can all go out and celebrate, I’m going to return to finish what I started,” she told Sesshomaru and then kissed his forehead.

Sesshomaru growled lowly and quietly enough for only the inus in the hallway to hear.

Touga patted Sesshomaru’s shoulder. “Come on, no need to growl at your mother. She has the right to have a relationship if she wants,” he told Sesshomaru.

Kimi let go of him and walked back to her apartment door. She wondered if she distinctly heard Sesshomaru huff out, “But she is my Haha-ue,” or if she imagined it.

It was the first time that Sesshomaru had ever cared about her relationships. It was almost endearing, but she rolled her eyes and entered her apartment. Relocking the door, she smiled and walked to the living room and kitchen and saw Kohaku sitting on the couch in his boxers. “So, is Sesshomaru going to kill me?” He asked her sheepishly.

“Iie, he won’t because Rin will smack him for me. She was quite excited with Kagome. Your sister only requested that I didn’t fuck your brains out and that I be gentle,” she said and sat down beside Kohaku on the couch. She noted that he had lost the erection he had.

“Oh, everyone was there…how embarrassing,” he groaned and leaned forward. “Gomen, I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” he said quietly.

“Kohaku, sex is natural. I haven’t had a partner in the past several years, I would like to continue this in the future. But perhaps we should relax in the tub for a bit. It’s a jacuzzi,” she said as she rubbed his back.

“Are you sure?” He asked her.

“Positively, now come. I want to rub those tense shoulders out,” she said as she stood up and walked toward the hall to her bathroom. Casually untying and dropping her robe in the hallway, letting Kohaku get an eyeful of her backside.

She heard him follow her and she smirked to herself thinking of all the things they could do in the tub. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this alternative ship. It was inspired by several conversations on Twitter with Quin. You can follow me on Twitter and Tumblr @myravenspirit. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading.


End file.
